


Zig Zag

by MamaBearto2



Series: Four Harbors AU [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Another look into 4H, Buck thinks it's hilarious, Crocodile Dundee, Ezra is confused, Four Harbors, Vin is annoyed, Vin's fighting with what?, the struggle is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: It's all I'maMePanda's fault. ;) She shared a meme with me and it turned into this merry little jaunt into Four Harbors. Vin's in the middle of a pretty big battle, but it's confusing. Ezra's not helping and Buck can't seem to stop laughing. Just what is going on? ;)





	Zig Zag

Hey again! Here's my Four Harbors short. For memory's sake- JD, Danny and Casey are teens here, while the others are adults- at least in age. lol. This short focuses on 3 of our guys and is merely for entertainment purposes and a few small AU details. :p Nothing more, nothing less. And yeah, I know I left it a bit open ended. There's a method to how my brain works in certain fics/fic shorts. I promise. ;) 

Big thanks to I'maMePanda for her beta-ing and ideas that made this fic come to life even more! 

**Four Harbors**

"Pretty sure you ain't going about that right, Junior." Buck's voice drifted across the yard as Ezra stepped out of the Lambo and closed the door, staring at the spectacle in front of him. 

He watched Vin weave and then misstep, teetering as he squared off, hands reaching out, but catching nothing.

"Is this quite normal, Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra asked, leaning back against the Lambo. 

Vin ducked a flying appendage, it barely missing his nose, letting out a snarl of, "Shut up Buck!" before the man on the porch could answer.

"Every time, Hoss," Buck called out, casually sidestepping the pebble that had been lobbed in his direction.

Vin suddenly darted after his opponent, taking him to the ground, throwing curses about the air like hornets. 

"Come now, Mr. Tanner. I've always assumed you were a bit more Crocodile Dundee than your current exploits show."

Dodging a kick to the stomach, Vin's only response was to curse in Ezra's direction, and wrap an arm around his struggling adversary, moving two steps closer to his intended destination before hitting the ground again, batting at the gnashing teeth near his ear.

"Did they not teach you anything in your subpar academic facility about such grand recreational activities as 'wrestling' gators, along with the finer points of such antics?" Ezra asked, half amused, half curious.

Another pebble took flight, this time in Ezra's direction, glancing off the Lambo's mirror. Ezra's annoyed squawk was followed by a howl from Vin as his rival twisted and sent a kick to his shin.

"Evil, hard headed- dang it!" Vin cursed even more, rolling across the small open space of his front yard, in an all out brawl with his furry combatant.

"Careful there, Vin," Buck took the steps to the yard, grinning big as Vin called him a name from under the struggling creature.

"Insufferable heathen." Ezra murmured, rubbing the invisible spot on his mirror, his head jerking up at Buck's next words.

"Zig zag, Junior! Zig zag!" Buck was laughing as the ornery and ticked off beast slid from Vin's grasp and turned to charge him.

"Shut up, Bucklin!" Vin scurried backwards, rolling left and breathing heavy as the black varmint charged, the shaggy haired man narrowly avoiding a horn to the chest.

Ezra moved carefully across the yard towards Buck, voice just loud enough to carry over Vin's colorful rage, "I don't think I understand the violent behavior on display, when the creature faints dead away when startled."

Still grinning, Buck tipped his head towards where Vin was tugging the stubborn beast towards his jeep, "It's his mama’s genes showing through, she hated the vet too." Buck replied, a laugh bursting out of him as one of the white faced critter's oversized ears smacked Vin in the face, "Almost got him, Junior!" 

The two watched another moment, Vin's foot getting smashed by one of the upset goat's hooves when Vin tried to shove him into the jeep from behind.

"Dammit, Peso! Quit fighting me!"

Buck moved to the bench in front of the cabin and sunk onto it, eyes still watching Vin's struggle, "So, Hoss, what's this about Crocodile Dundee?"


End file.
